Catherine Edith Macauley Martin
Catherine Edith Macauley Martin (1847 - 15 March 1937) was an Australian poet and novelist who used the pseudonyms M.C., Mrs. Alick MacLeod, or anonymous. Life Martin was born in the Isle of Skye in 1847 or early in 1848. Her father, whose name was Mackay, brought her to South Australia when a child, and in 1874 she was living at Mount Gambier. In that year she published at Melbourne a collection of verse, The Explorers, and other poems (by "M.C."): the verse of a well-educated woman, though seldom or never rising into poetry. She came to Adelaide and did journalistic work, including a serial story, Bohemian Born. For a period she was a clerk in the education department. In 1890 she published anonymously An Australian Girl, a novel which was favourably reviewed and in 1891 went into a second edition. This was followed in 1892 by The Silent Sea, published under the pseudonym of "Mrs Alick MacLeod". In 1906 appeared The Old Roof Tree: Letters of Isbel to her half-brother, a series of essays in letter-form. Some are supposed to be written from London, others from a cathedral town, while others describe a tour on the continent. In 1923 appeared The Incredible Journey (by "C.E.M. Martin"), the story of an Aboriginal woman's journey across desert country to recover her son. She married Frederick Martin who predeceased her. Mrs Martin died at Adelaide on 15 March 1937 in her 90th year. Writing Martin was never as well known as she deserved to be, partly because her work was always published anonymously or under a pseudonym. An Australian Girl is an interesting book written by a woman of thoughtful and philosophic mind, and The Incredible Journey, with its sympathetic appreciation of the point of view of Indigenous Australians, is among the best books of its kind in Australian literature. Publications Poetry * The Explorers, and other poems (as "M.C."). Melbourne: George Robertson, 1874.Catherine Martin (1847–1937), Australian Poetry Library, Mar. 14, 2012. Novels * Breaking the Law. Adelaide Observer Miscellany, 1879. Canberra: Mulini Press, 1997. * An Australian Girl (anonymous). (3 volumes), London: Richard Bentley, 1890. (.PDF) * The Silent Sea (as "Mrs. Alick McLeod"). London: Richard Benfley, 1892. (.PDF) * The Old Roof Tree: Letters of Ishbel to her half-Brother Mark Latimer (as "Ishbel"). London: Longmans Green, 1906. * The Incredible Journey (as "C.E.M. Martin"). London: Jonathan Cape, 1923. London: Pandora, 1987. (.PDF) Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Bibliography of Australian Literature Vol. 3.The bibliography of Australian literature, volume 3, 319, Google Books, Web, Mar. 14, 2012. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Catherine Martin (1847–1937) in the Australian Poetry Library (30 poems). ;Books * at University of Sydney * at University of Sydney * at University of Sydney * at University of Sydney ;About * Martin, Catherine Edith Macauley (1848–1937) in the ''Australian Dictionary of Biography. * This article uses text from the Category:1848 births Category:1937 deaths Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian women writers Category:Clerks Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century novelists Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:20th-century novelists Category:Australian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets